


summer love

by jemimswest



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, FC Bayern München, Gay, Love, M/M, Manchester United, Sad, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemimswest/pseuds/jemimswest





	summer love

_**Munich, Germany, Septembre 22, 23:00pm, 2015** _

Robert Lewandowski scored 5 goals in nine minutes hitting a record in bundesliga, he did not believe he had done, he never imagined he could do this in such a short time, of course it already scored more than three goals in a game when he was still the Borussia Dortmund did the same against Real Madrid. But at Bayern Munich was different, he was happy, he had positive people, but he was not a person, he did not have Bastian Schweinsteiger.

_Bastian Schweinsteiger, the Fussballgott. Their relationship began as a daily coexistence, but how would getting to know more the approach was inevitable, exchange of glances, inside jokes, hidden selfies, many said that the polish and german had become best friends but who was at the club, players, employees, saw that it was something more than friendship, it was a summer love. In celebration of the 25th title the Bayern in bundesliga, after many games as Bastian fleeing the beer war, he thought he was safe with Robert but it was the polish that played it. Bastian thought he would get angry but to see Robert's smile did not like, all in Robert was beautiful your hair, blue eyes, his body, Basti thought._

_"Come Basti get a towel, sorry about that"_

_"It's ok Robert"_

_After clean up they sat on the podium that was in the field, there was almost no one so he took advantage of the silence, but it was not an uncomfortable silence but a reassuring silence, as if it was for them to be there at that moment, the hands of two players began to approach and then laced his fingers were like that for a long time until it faced, green eyes meet the blue eyes, forming a single ocean through the look. They did not have to say anything, they just needed to feel the lips meeting. And that's what happened. Bastian Schweinsteiger and Robert Lewandowski finally kissed each other. They thought that this kiss could undermine the friendship they had, but only if they wanted to, say dating friend not of right, but for both this was false, friends could date just both wanting and never let the strange things and that's what made. They were more than friends. They were lovers._

_All the dressing room knew and were happy for them but Lahm worried where this would give, he knew that Guardiola and Basti were not getting along, Bastian thought was losing ground on Bayern, in their own home and was thinking of moving. Robert did not know much of the story but felt that something was wrong but he took it and his thoughts focused on the relationship with Basti. Lewy knew Bastian would never leave Bayern Munich._

_First relationship error, one was not honest with each other. And Bastian Schweinsteiger left Bayern Munich. Bastian was now Manchester United player. Robert did not believe when he saw the news, Basti had assured that it was only a trip to relax and he was to stay for good, he did not give an explanation, it simply was without a farewell. Robert only knew cry, cried for hours until your heart stops hurting, unfortunately did not stop. Every day was a struggle to get out of bed, what was the point of exit if the blonde would not be in training. It took a few weeks for everyone to get used to the absence of Bastian, particularly Lewy. But time has healed the wounds and Robert was returning to be happy, his companions helped him go through the pain, he would always be grateful to everyone, especially to Thomas Muller with his jokes nothing funny but that a only way helped._

 

"Lewy" Thomas called Robert, who was stuck thinking about the beginning of her relationship with Basti.

"Sorry Thomas, I was thinking a lot and ended up distracting me"

"Thinking about Basti?" "Yes, I was thinking at the beginning of our relationship"

"Robert did not get me wrong but today is a day to celebrate and not think about her ex boyfriend who left and never kept you contact" Thomas could be serious at times, Muller still loved Basti but see how Robert was it also he was hurt. After Basti went Thomas clung to Robert, the two became great friends, no malice, no nothing, just a pure friendship. "I know Thomas, but I miss him at times like this, I even thought about visiting him after Saturday's game"

"You what?????"

"You heard" "Robert this is a bad idea if Basti still wanted to be with you he would have been in contact" The words of Thomas hurt on Robert, he knew the German was right but his heart wanted to see Basti.

"Sorry but I'll Muller"

"Once you get hurt, I'll be here, but I'll say I told you so"

"Notice noted"

_**Airport Munique-Franz Josef Strauss, Munique, Germany, Septembre 26, 20:14pm, 2015** _

Robert was nervous to go to Manchester, he had gone to England several times in European competition, he never will forget the day that Bayern won the UCL on the BVB, was the first time he felt the german eyes on him, but the sadness ruled that neither felt the bavarian looks. Does Basti will like the surprise? It was all Lewy thought.

**_The English Lounge, Manchester, England, Septembre 26, 19:14pm, 2015_ **

_"I know what I thought Lewy?"_

_"I'm beautiful?"_

_"No, besides, I feel we are more than summer love."_

_"Because we would be only summer love?" Basti did not answer... He knew that was the last memory of him with Robert. The two embraced sitting under a tree by watching the sunsets._

"Basti?" Morgan Schneiderlin called.

"Yep."

"We are calling you for several minutes, I want to know if you're all ready for a dart game and then a snooker."

"Sure, I'll" Then he saw the French away. Basti knew that Morgan was so much he hurt in Manchester. They were there because it was the only option they had. He knew that Morgan wanted to go to Arsenal, is along with Olivier Giroud, both had already confessed this secret, Basti wanted Munich and Morgan wanted London, that made them great friends, the pain brought them together. Since Basti may not have Robert Lewandowski, he decide it's good to give a chance to his current team, current friends. The night was long, Basti thought taking a sip of beer and going towards the group.

_**Manchester Airport, Manchester, England, Septembre 26, 22:30pm, 2015** _

Robert finally arrived in England, after two hours we hardly passed, he was in Manchester. While waiting a taxi, Lewy began to see their social networks to find out where Basti was at the time when he looked the instagram saw a picture of Basti with Morgan in the german instagram, Robert did not want to be jealous but it was inevitable, he wanted to be Morgan, he wanted to be in the place of the french, the arms of Basti belonged to him and only him. Taking a taxi he explained where it should leave it.

_**The English Lounge, Manchester, England, Septembre 26, 22:45pm, 2015** _

Robert arrived in the bar street where the cast of United was in, every step he took his heart accelerated increasingly at the same time he was afraid of anything went wrong. It was a terrible feeling and that was not a good sign. The more the street was lit more he could see people clearly. He would have rather stayed in the dark to see Bastian Schweinsteger kissing Morgan Schneiderlin. He did not believe what I was seeing. The two United players were practically having sex on the street. Robert could not move was as if his feet were stuck in a quicksand. The German and French only parted for lack breath for both when Basti pulled away over Morgan, turned his head and saw Robert staring at him. Bastian did not believe Lewandowski was there, at that very moment.

"You better talk to him Basti" Morgan said entering the bar. The more Bastian moved closer Lewy walked away. When he realized he was running behind Robert.

"Lewy wait"

"Do not call me Lewy, do not call me any more, and please do not tell" is not what you're thinking" I saw you guys practically having sex on the street." Lewandowski said stopping in an empty street.

"I would not say it, but I did not expect you today, here, now"

"I wanted to surprise, to my knowledge we never finished, however you have stopped talking to me."

"I did not want it that way." "DID NOT WANT? YOU VIRTUALLY HAVE ABANDONED ME, YOU CHOOSE TO BE THAT WAY." Robert has said screaming

"Robert, see my side I was drunk, Morgan also, he and I are just friends who eventually ended up drinking too much and made shit, I did not like him that way, and he's in love with each person as well."

"I was a fool to think that you still liked me, I figured that when I got here we would meet and put the catch up, or else do not I scheduled any hotel because I expected to stay in your home. They say that when the person gets drunk does what he wanted to do when you're sober."

"I still love Lewa, that was a stupid, I do not know where I was with my head and I stopped to talk to you because they did not want to say goodbye to you, say goodbye to you cut my heart."

"I would prefer a goodbye that we cut our heart, than you have abandoned me. I still love Bastian Schweinsteiger but I do not like you anymore." Robert said leaving. And another summer love was over.

_**Heaton Moor, Manchester, England, Septembre 27, 16:00pm, 2015** _

Basti woke up in the 5th time in the day but this time not because he had been having nightmares but woke up by a phone call.

"Hi"

"Basti? Here is Thomas"

"Hi Thomas, what happened?"

"Robert's there?"

"No, we ended up fighting and I do not where el was, I thought it was already there in Munich."

"No it never came, he not called, please Basti finds out where he is, we are all here concerned."

"I will," Basti hung up and started trying to remember places that Robert might be but could not think of anything. When he was getting into the car to look for Robert in the street he gets another call. "It's Bastian Schweinsteiger?"

"Yes, what is it?" Bastian did not want to be thick but the disappearance of Lewy making him nervous.

"This is the hospital The Christie"

"What happened?"

"The patient Robert Lewandowski was in a car accident, the weather was horrible, and a drunk driver crashed heavily at taxi where the patient was. The taxi driver died and Robert is in a coma with no brain wave, which is keeping him alive are machines, You was in his emergency contacts, and wonder if you'll be coming here to the hospital sign the records not resuscitation that apparently he signed when he made medical examinations in order to turn off the machines.

"Sure," Basti hung up ... He could not, he did not want to believe that Robert died, his biggestlove died, he died hating him, he just died. He would never see his blue eyes of the polish man, that laugh that both delighted, his green eyes never would meet the blue eyes, he would never feel the taste of Robert in his lips, he would never touch on his skin. He never knew what it was like to love or be loved.

_**The Christie, Manchester, England, Septembre 27, 16:30pm, 2015** _

"Where do I sign?" Basti said the nurse who was taking care of the last preparations for disconnecting the machines Robert

"Here, you want us to call family or you do it?"

"I do, but I want to get a little alone with it please."

"Of course."

After nurse close the door Basti came over Robert, Basti wonder how Robert was serene, his face was marked by the accident yet he was still beautiful, he was at peace. Basti then cried as if the world were to end, he took the hand of Lewy and asked forgiveness for him, asked him to forgive him for all the shit he had done, he asked him to never forget what they had gone, asked he to never stop loving him... Basti then for the last time ran his hands through the Robert hair and kissed him lightly on the lips, then said.

_"Farewell my summer love, I will never forget you."_


End file.
